


In the Cookies of Life, Sisters are the Chocolate Chips

by mandykaysfic



Series: August Holidays [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny makes breakfast for Megan the morning after a girls' night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Cookies of Life, Sisters are the Chocolate Chips

**Author's Note:**

> August 1st is National Sister's Day and was written on that date to celebrate. 
> 
> Also written for the Mundane Bingo prompt 'eating junk food for breakfast'.
> 
> It's also a stand-alone sequel to 'Mmm...Cookie Dough'.

Jenny woke to the cheery voice of the computer informing her it was 0600 hours. “Oh six hundred indeed,” she groaned and pulled her pillow over her head. She really wanted five, no, ten, no, twenty minutes longer in bed, but it was her turn for the first shower. A sleepy though sternly voiced Jen from the other bed warned her Megan wouldn't tolerate Jenny making them late for shift again. She came out from under the pillow. “I'm moving,” she protested at the sight of one eye glaring in her direction through the merest slit. “See?” She stuck one foot out from under the covers and made a production over yawning and stretching. “All right, already,” she grumbled when her delaying tactics failed to convince her sister she was indeed getting out of bed.

The girl in the mirror had bags under her eyes. Jenny pulled a face and then laughed as her mirror twin did the same. Late nights, or rather early mornings took their toll. She and Megan had giggled the night away with a bunch of girlfriends, trying on their latest shore leave purchases, eating cookie dough, and sampling drinks that weren't all synthehol. Recalling the state of her credits, she settled on a sonic shower. 

She cursed under her breath when the mascara clumped her eyelashes together and leaned in closer to the mirror, eyes half open and tongue out as she concentrated on repairing the mess. Finally satisfied, she stepped back to survey her reflection.

“Looking good!”

Megan had come in without Jenny noticing. “You should be so lucky.”

“Oh, but I am.” Megan moved in to stand close. 

The sisters stood, cheek to cheek, an arm around the other's waist and identical smiles covering their faces. The picture was disturbed when Megan pinched Jenny, making her jump. “I don't feel like anything Neelix will have in the Mess. You wanna get something for the two of us while I shower?”

“Anything in particular?”

“You choose.”

“Okay.” Jenny left Megan to her shower, and then frowned when she heard the water. She didn't know how Megan did it. They got the same number of credit, they shared the same activities, had the same tastes in most things, definitely only went to the same places, and still Megan always ended up with more credits at the end of every credit period than Jenny.

Unprepossessing was one word that sprang to mind when Jenny surveyed the mess from the night before. They'd simply tumbled into bed when the others had finally left. She surveyed the mess and groaned. The bulk of the cleaning would have to wait until they finished their shift. She wondered whether she could inveigle Lindsay Ballard or Sue Nicoletti into coming over and helping. She checked their rosters on the computer. Sue was out; she was pulling a double shift in Engineering. Lindsay was free and Jenny was sure she'd oblige. The almanac on the side bar of the screen caught her eye. Apparently there was a Betazoid religious festival in three days time, but it was today's entry that got her attention. Neelix must have spent hours studying the ship's computer data base to come up with such an extensive list.

Jenny had a quick look around the room. Lemon cha-cha cookie dough, the last one Megan had replicated, was practically untouched. Mixed nuts spilled from their bowl onto a side table. A single Twinkie that she couldn't remember either of them replicating balanced on the back of the sofa. Any notions she'd had of fruit and juice fled from her mind. Quickly, she cleared a corner of the table and set out two plates and napkins. The lemon cha-cha dough and the Twinkie shared pride of place in the center of the table. The remains of half dozen other flavors of cookie dough alternated in a circle with a few mini pizzas, the bowl of mixed nuts, two donuts and a handful of Hershey's Kisses that Lydia Anderson had missed. Two tall glasses of soda, with bright pink straws completed her preparations. She waited by the replicator.

When Megan finally stopped commenting on Jenny's idea of breakfast and sat down, Jenny gave her order. 

“Happy Sister's Day,” she proclaimed as she placed a burger on each plate and a bowl of fries exactly equidistant between them in the last clear space on the table.

END

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote credited to 'Anon'.


End file.
